


Snow day and Festive

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Afternoon delight, Baking, Banter, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Stockings, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Floor Sex, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Teasing, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Winter, Winter prompt list, holiday fic, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Snowed in one wintery afternoon Robert gold comes home to find his girlfriend bakingbased on theses prompts.https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/188767017355/emospritelet-festive-fic-prompts-reblog-for
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610632
Kudos: 10





	Snow day and Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on theses Festive Fic Prompts! By emospritelet.  
> https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/188767017355/emospritelet-festive-fic-prompts-reblog-for
> 
> Inspired by prompt #29  
> “I baked you Christmas cookies.” 
> 
> And, #31; #44; #69; #76;

Robert gold came home that wintery afternoon to find his Girl in his kitchen, cooking? 

“Why does my kitchen smell like a cookie factory? He asked frowning as he took in the state of his kitchen.

“Oh good your home, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it up the driveway in all this.” Belle said while stirring batter in a mixing bowl.

“Well worry Not, it only started snowing after I left.” he replied somewhat in annoyance.taking off his coat and draping it over a kitchen chair.

She nodded her head retuning her attention to stirring the contents in the big sliver mixing bowl. “good, the weather report said that the storm was due to hit later this afternoon.” 

“I know.” he replied walking into the kitchen. 

"You smell like gingerbread, he said standing behind her and nuzzling his nose against her neck. Is that frosting on your fingers?

She giggled. “I'm making gingerbread cookies.” 

“Belle, how much have you been baking?” He asked incredulous. 

“I baked you Gingerbread cookies” she slightly turned her head to meet his gaze and he gave her a look.noting the many baking sheets filled with cooling cookies. 

“Ok, I might have made some extra for the belated christmas party were having here this weekend.” she conceded sheepishly offering him her frosting covered fingers to taste. 

“And since when are We having our own Christmas party here? he asked none to pleased about this unexpected turn of events. 

“Since Mary Margaret asked me to  
host this year.” she tentatively explained.

“Mary Margaret I might have guessed,  
I’m allergic to cinnamon and children.”  
he said snidely.

“No your not.” she said smearing frosting over his lips and he took the bait licking her frosting covered fingers and sucking them into his mouth.he made a pleased noise and she smiled victorious.

“Good?

“Oh yes.” he said sucking her fingers clean. his voice suddenly husky his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

“But your not off the metaphorical hook,  
my dear.” he said pointing a finger at her. playfully chiding her.

“Don't be such a Ebenezer Scrooge about this.” She admonish him.he made a face at that. 

“please Robert, I want this.” 

“But why here, in my home! he whined.

“Because your house is bigger then my tiny apartment.” she simply replied. 

“But, what about the library.” he tired and she gave him one of her disapproving looks.

He looked into her blue eyes her pouty mouth and sighed, “alright,  
have your little party.” 

She smile brightly and gave him a quick peck on lips before returning to her neglected mixing bowl.

He pulled away from her noticing her bright green tights.

“What are you wearing? He asked eyeing them.

“Oh, she giggled.I just felt like being festive.”

“I can see that.” he said ogling her shapely legs.

“You like? she asked with a knowing smile.

“Oh yes, very much yes.lovely stockings.” He said lowly.

"Very festive." He said amused.

“Oh yes I have festive coming  
out of my butt” she snickered.

He tilted his head examining her short skirt. “let me check? he said lifting her skirt up. 

“Hay! she exclaimed slapping his hand away while he gave her a devilish look. 

“Robert No, I'm baking.” she said waving a spatula at him in warning. 

He backed away fearing irreparable damage to his Dolce & Gabbana suit. 

“Let's make a deal my lady.”

“A deal, she rised an eyebrow at that.  
what kind of deal? 

He again gave her that devilish look.  
The spark of the devil in his eye.

“Nope, I don't think so.I'm not falling for your sly tricky deals mister! 

He put his hand over his chest his mouth agape. “that hurt Belle.” she giggled and  
he smiled in return.

“Well I most certainly appreciate those lovely festive stockings, pity.” he said eyeing them appreciatively. 

“What? She asked.

“Well by the time I'm finished with them they'll be ripped to shreds at some point this evening, as I plan to make love to you in every room of this house! and on every flat surface.” he stated with a wicked grin.

“Or, you could simply take them off!

“Oh well, very well. if you must.”  
she replied with a coy smile.

“were snowed in my love, and I'm going to spend the whole evening patting and Fucking your pussy!

“Really, such a sweet talker. she said removing her stockings and panties.  
there, happy now? 

He nodded his gazed fixed on the scrap of black lace dangling from her fingers.  
“very.” he smiled.

“There, now that that's settled. she tucked her panties into his suit pocket. Would you like some hot cocoa? she offered with a perfectly innocent smile.

“If there's brandy in it.” he replied. 

“Oh that sounds good, lets do that! she said excitedly clapping her hands together. I can use a break.you get started on the hot cocoa and I'll pop theses in the oven.” 

Somewhat reluctantly Robert torn himself away from his jolly little elf and happily prepared their spiked hot cocoa. 

With two steaming mugs of spiked hot cocoa He walked toward the living room when Belle heard him exclaim.

“What the Hell! have you done to my living room! 

She bit her lip stifling her giddy giggle.  
“Oh that, I just put up a few decorations for the party.” 

“This is disgustingly festive,and I hate it.” 

“Don't be so dramatic, it's only a few twinkle lights and I think it’s pretty.”  
she called out.

“My Ass, It looks like a bloody Christmas card in here! 

“Well you do have a nice butt, but that's besides the point.” she commanded while taking her mug of hot cocoa out of his hand.

He took a sip from his own mug his eyes straining to her perfectly round ass in a lecherous manner. ‘Naughty naughty girl’ 

She turned and with a smile Winked at him.

They sat cuddled together on the sofa in the living room with a warm fire. She sat in his lap While they drank their special cocoa.and true to his word his hand was in between her legs. His fingers leisurely stroking her pussy.

“This is nice.” she said more then a little breathlessly.

"Brandy makes everything better"  
he cavalierly replied as if he weren’t fingering her wet pussy, while they quietly drank their Cocoa in the living room.

She Moaned and wiggled her ass against  
his already throbbing hard cock! making him groan. 

She carefully put down her mug on the coffee table as his fingers were rapidly building her toward orgasmic bliss.she moaned and wiggled her hips rocking against his thrusting fingers.she closed her eyes and made noises of pleasure when he added a third finger. He flipped up her skirt so that he could stare at her excited pussy as his fingers alone skillfully worked her toward That peak.she came moaning his name in sweet ecstasy coating his fingers with her sweet pleasure.Keeping to his promise his deft fingers remained buried inside her quivering pussy.slowly thrusting in her.

After he made her come for the Second time His dick was unbearably Hard! He had to have her. Now, 

“Up my sweetheart,  
I have too have you. now! he bit out and she leaned forward only to be pulled down again once he’d freed his throbbing cock.she felt him hard and insistent. pressing against her ass.she moaned wiggling her bottom against his Rock hard cock.feeling him poke and prod at her thrusting against her but not actually penetrating her.

“Robert.” She moaned squirming  
against his cock.

“I Know sweetheart, I Need you too.”  
He muttered against her neck his lips softly kissing her.

They were unexpectedly interrupted by the timer of the oven going off, 

“Oh my cookies are done! she exclaimed before hastily jumping off his lap,

“Belle, he hissed. you can't be.I'm Not finished yet! Belle! He desperately called out. 

“I'm sorry, but they'll burn! I'll be right back.” she said as she dashed back into the kitchen leaving him with a raging hard on.

“Fucking Hell, Fucking Gingerbread cookies.” He grunted staring at his aching erect cock.

Robert could hear her humming softly in the kitchen and he smiled wide.an naughty idea forming.Belle placed the newly baked sheet of cookies down to cool when she suddenly felt him standing behind her and heard him drop his pants down. 

“Spread your legs.” He whispered in her ear making her shiver. Obeying his request she obediently spread her legs apart.

flipping her skirt up exposing her naked ass to him.he bent her over the countertop taking hold of her hips and rubbing His throbbing hard cock against her bare ass, vigorously grinding up against her 

“Robert, she moaned.Oh Robert! 

”Fuck! He shouted gripping her hips moving faster against her. 

“Robert this, this isn’t sanitary.” she uttered as he heedlessly spilled his cum all over her bare ass. 

“Forgive me darling, but I just couldn’t  
help myself.” he said with a note of smug satisfaction as he hatefully used her festive dish towel to clean her up. 

“Such a gentleman.” she snorted glancing back at him.

“Come sit by the fire love, I’ll warm you up and pet your pussy.” He said ever so casually. 

And true to his word He laid her down on the carpet by the fireplace.his face buried between her legs

“I just want to dive face first into your wet pussy! He said looking up at her with dark gleaming eyes. 

“You have No shame.” she said smiling and shaking her head At him.

“Lean back sweetheart.” 

He took his time exploring every inch of her with his tongue.she moaned slowly rocking her hips against his face her fingers raking through his hair.murmuring incoherent noises as he painfully slowly built her to that pleasurable edge.

"You taste like Devine sweetness.” 

“Oh don't tease me! she moaned in desperation wiggling beneath him.dragging her fingers through his hair tugging him forward.

“Oh No, I couldn’t eat another bite!” He said pulling away from her with a devilish smirk. 

“Don’t you dare! She exclaimed leaning up on her elbows to shoot him a warning glare.

Giving her an absolutely filthy grin he unzipped his pants.freeing his erect cock.

“You want this? He rasp slowly stroking his hard cock.

She met his gaze and bit her lip. “yes.”  
She Breathily replied. 

He took her on the floor by the fire. finally burying his aching cock deep into her welcoming soaking wet pussy. rutting into her like a Man possessed.Making her come and filling her with his seed while the blizzard raged outside their warm Shelter. successfully keeping them snowed in.

Next he’d have her on top of his dinning room table,


End file.
